ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Illusion
The Illusion (Kanji: 幻, Katakana: イルージョン, Romanji: Irūjon) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Dark and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance Unlike most of the other Clow Cards, Illusion has no fixed shape, but it can change it's form based on whatever the watcher expects to see. While transitioning between forms or unable to hold one, it resembles a shifting, kaleidoscope-like pattern. This could perhaps be its default form. The colored part on the card's image near the center has the form of a kind of gem. As a Sakura Card in the manga, a star appears in its central points. Personality Illusion's personality is similar to other Clow Cards. Illusion appears multiple times to multiple people in varying forms, it then showed it's hostility towards Sakura, appearing as Sakura's mother and even attempted to drown her. Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic: Illusion appears in many diverse forms, either as dictated by its master or on its own. It will often appear to people as what they fear the most or what they love the most. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis What They Saw In the anime, Illusion took to haunting the woods beside a steep cliff while in the manga, it resides in the lake at Tomoeda park. It's first apparition in front of Sakura and her school friends had all of the girls witness images of horrific monsters (all with a different appearance for each girl), except for Tomoyo that is, who, comically, saw only a giant nikuman because she was hungry at that moment. In the manga, Tomoyo said she saw the King Penguin slide flying over a lake, because she was thinking of the Penguin King Park at the time. Capture .]] Initially, when Sakura returns to seal it, Illusion assumes the image of Sakura's deceased mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, to lure Sakura into walking over a steep ledge.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 6 In the manga, it disguises itself as Nadeshiko and tries to drown Sakura by luring her into a lake and holding her down. When Cerberus attempted to save Sakura, it's later explained that Sakura's happiness at the time of being reunited with her mother, rejected Cerberus from entering the lake (this is one of the examples of magic Sakura uses without the help of her cards). In both instances, Sakura is rescued by Yukito Tsukishiro when she first attempts to capture the Illusion. Later, after almost being tricked again, she is able to see through the illusion created by the card, at which point it's disguise begins to fall apart and 'flicker' and it reverts to its visible form, allowing Sakura to seal it away. In the manga, after her first attempt at capturing this card fails, Sakura realizes that the illusion isn't her mother (thinking of what Yukito said to her). Afterwards, when she and her friends are trying to find the card, Illusion then turns into a picture of a Clow Card (volume 1). Later, however, Touya, who hadn't seen Nadeshiko's ghost since middle school, suddenly saw her true spirit. In the manga, she leaves saying, "I was a bit worried this time, but I'm glad she (Sakura) is okay." Nadeshiko's true spirit was then illustrated as an angel. Transformation Illusion is transformed into a Sakura Card in Episode 66 of the anime/Volume 10 (Chapter 40) of the manga. Used in conjunction with The Maze, they are used to create a surreal "planetarium" effect inside a maze for visitors to marvel at, and to contain the fact that Sakura is using her magic to try and decipher who is giving off Clow Reed's presence. Gallery File:Illusion.jpg|The kaleidoscope like pattern of the Illusion File:Illusionorb.png|As an orb of light just before transforming File:Illusion1.png|The Illusion as perceived by Naoko Yanagisawa File:Illusion2.png|Comically perceived as a giant nikuman by Tomoyo File:Episode 9.png|Assuming the form of Yoshiyuki Terada to Rika Sasaki IllusionCard.png|The Illusion card in the anime Trivia * The kanji at the top of the card: 幻, (Pronounced Maboroshi) means 'phantom', 'phantasm', 'illusion', 'vision', 'dream,' or 'apparition' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards